<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat After The Battle by STIKER123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241948">Heat After The Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123'>STIKER123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Caves, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was wrong with Asuna, she has been acting strangely since the latest battle. It is only during camp does she reveal what the issue is, it’s a good thing she can get the help she needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuuki Asuna | Asuna/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat After The Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't know what it was that you had done but Asuna looked very annoyed as you wandered around for somewhere to hunker down for the night. All you knew was that you had defeated a monster for a job and a few minutes later, Asuna suddenly snapped at anything you said. That was all you knew, there was no reason for her to get all snappy at you. If you did do something that annoyed your girlfriend then you would accept her being annoyed but when there was no reason? It made the twenty or so minute session of wandering around very uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Eventually though the two of you found a small cave for you to take shelter, perfect timing too as it was starting to rain as well with it getting heavy very quickly. So the two of you hunkered down in the cave, starting a small fire with what little you had as Asuna huddled up against the wall with a stern expression.</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? I don't remember doing anything to warrant this side of you" you questioned but got no response other than silence so you shook your head, deciding that you would discuss this in the morning as you laid yourself down near the fire to keep warm as Asuna remained huddled with her knees to her chest by the wall. You called out a small goodnight to her before turning on your side to get some shut-eye.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed and only then did Asuna feel it safe to shift herself. Believing you were asleep, she slowly drew up the sleeve of her outfit to show a bite mark from the fight with the monster you were tasked in killing. After looking at the injury, Asuna then parted her legs to show her panties with a damp patch forming which finally showed the source of her irritation - she was horny.</p>
<p>When you were accepting the job request, you missed a detail that Asuna picked up on about how the beast's bite secreted a venom that though not deadly acted more as an aphrodisiac that would leave the victim in a state of arousal that lasts for hours unless sexual gratification was reached.</p>
<p>This was why Asuna was irritated; when she is left horny for so long it gets to her and she knew she shouldn't have been snappy with you, that she should be honest as being her boyfriend whom she has shared nights of passion with before would mean you'd be happy to satisfy her. But Asuna wasn't one to beg, she was never one to express her needy side as she was too proud for that. She was known by the epithet of the Flash; even to you, the one who she really loves, she wants to keep a strong persona.</p>
<p>But she couldn't take it anymore. So assuming you were asleep by now, Asuna slid a hand between her legs and prodded herself through her panties. She was hypersensitive due to the aphrodisiac coursing through her so the slight touch was enough to send a violent shiver through her spine, making her gasp and clasp a hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>"What am I doing? He's right there" she questioned herself before pulling her panties aside and rubbing her bare pussy, legs trembling as the rush was immense. Was it just the aphrodisiac or was it also due to the fact you were asleep a few feet away and could wake up to find her touching herself? Asuna wasn't sure but as she slid a finger into herself, she moaned into her hand.</p>
<p>After the tremors calmed down, Asuna slowly pulled her finger out and then pushed it back into herself which again made her moan into her hand. It felt so good, the aphrodisiac making it feel so much better than when she last touched herself.</p>
<p>Asuna did her best to subdue her moans as she masturbated, fingering herself steadily as she leaned her head back against the cave wall with her legs parting even more. She slowly reached her free hand to her chest, gently kneading her cladded breast as she dug a finger deeper into herself which made her moan a little louder than she would have liked which caused her cheeks to flare up as she looked over to you. There wasn't a twitch or sight of a stir as you laid on your side, Asuna believing you were still asleep so she continued.</p>
<p>As the seconds passed, Asuna's finger began pumping faster even though she told herself to keep it calm. But her body refused to obey; she told herself to do one thing but her body did the opposite as she parted her legs even more, fingering herself faster as she bit her lip and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Y/n" she softly breathed your name as her stimulated thoughts began to paint the illusion of you burying your cock between her legs, fucking her to the pace she was masturbating. Asuna's cheeks flushed as she did this but couldn't stop herself, not even when she saw you looking over at her. She was caught but she couldn't stop herself as the way your eyes were on her only turned her on more.</p>
<p>"Don't stare!" She wanted to snap at you but couldn't form the words, only staring into your eyes as she masturbated which turned her on more as her thighs were glistening with arousal.</p>
<p>The truth was you were never asleep. You just laid on your side for the few minutes before Asuna began pleasuring herself, wondering what it was that you had done to piss her off but then heard rustling before her sharp gasp. You were about to sit up to ask what was wrong but then heard her moan as she began her self indulgence, leaving you in the situation where you didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>So you just stared at Asuna as she did back at you, watching her masturbate as she was unable to form the words to tell you to look away. It was strange, twisted and depraved but...she wanted your eyes on her even as she touched herself but she also wanted more, she wanted something only you could give her. So with her eyes scrunching shut and her cheeks glowing redder, she told you to stop staring and come and help her as she moaned even more from the ever growing heat between her legs.</p>
<p>You heeded your girlfriend's call and sat up, moving towards her to sit just in front of her as she stared at you. "Is this why you got so snappy?" You asked with sincerity but Asuna saw you taunting her and answered your question by snapping not to mock her only for you to kiss her, letting her sink into the kiss quickly as you pulled her hand from between her legs to replace it with yours.</p>
<p>Asuna parted her legs even more as you took the place of fingering her, kissing her deeply before parting back to meet her gaze which she tried to avoid due to feeling bad for her unwarranted annoyance at you. "I couldn't help it" she spoke quietly, making you ask her to explain so she recounted the details before showing the bite marks. It was healing rapidly but the lingering effects of the aphrodisiac secretion were still there and Asuna, the Flash, the Berserk Healer, your girlfriend, looked into your eyes to whimper; "please help take care of it".</p>
<p>As stated, Asuna never begged for it so to see her this needy and desperate filled you with a need of your own to satisfy her, you couldn't leave her in this shameful state so you locked your lips to hers again as you began pumping your finger faster. Asuna's arms went around your shoulders to pull the kiss to deepen as her legs spread even more, allowing you easier access to her drenched pussy.</p>
<p>Asuna needed you right now, she needed the satisfaction you could bring and it warrants the first time she ever begged for it. So you slowly laid her down on the cold ground of the cave, leaning over her as your lips danced together, feeling her grip you tight with her arms as her slickness coated your finger. Asuna's arousal dripped down her thighs, leaking from her needy cunt as you dug a digit into her while parting the kiss to hear her voice - there was so much need and want in her voice as her hands scrunched up your shirt into fists while her legs quivered before she whined that it wasn't enough.</p>
<p>So you upped your efforts as you retracted your finger from Asuna before slipping it into her mouth so she could taste herself, grinning as her cheeks flushed but she sucked on your finger for a moment before again feeling your lips for another moment only to then watch as you shifted yourself for your next actions.</p>
<p>Asuna watched as you lifted her legs over your shoulders and delved your head between them, wasting no time in eating her out as your tongue ran over the slit of her pussy. Her juices coated her pussy lips and thighs and it made it easier for you to lavish the oral attention on your girlfriend as she clenched her fists against the ground, eyes scrunching shut as she felt so much more sensitive due to the aphrodisiac that caused all of this. This made the sensation that usually gets Asuna off rather easily feel even better as your tongue wasted no time in sliding into her.</p>
<p>This made Asuna whine as she clenched her thighs against your head before her hands grasped the back of your head, lacing into your hair as she rolled her hips against your embedded tongue. You've eaten her out before but never has it felt this good, oh how it felt good. Asuna's eyes were closed as her legs trembled, she wanted to say something but couldn't form anything but moans as your tongue invaded her.</p>
<p>You swirl your tongue around inside her, sliding it along her vaginal walls as you stared up into her hazel eyes. Beads of sweat formed on Asuna's forehead from how hot she was getting, she was starting to get a little heated under the collar and so told you to help her get out of her clothes.</p>
<p>It was a request you had no problem with and soon enough Asuna laid bare beneath you, a blushing beauty for your eyes only as you turned her to kiss you before peppering your lips as you made your way down to service her with pussy with masterful swipes of your tongue. There was a beast inside Asuna right now, a heated monster that demanded to get out as her arousal built up even more. Only you could slay this beast but you had to be tactical.</p>
<p>So with deft swipes of your tongue you traversed Asuna's clit before darting your tongue inside her, swirling it as she tugged at your hair. Her voice came out in desperate whines as you brought her to the climax that had been building up for a bit now and words couldn't describe the relief it brought to Asuna, even if briefly, to have that orgasm. But one orgasm wouldn't be enough, nowhere near enough and you knew this so wasted no time in kneeling up and unfastening your pants.</p>
<p>In the next few moments you were as bare as Asuna and looming over her as she blushed brightly before looking away. "I don't want to beg so..." You silenced her with your lips, telling her without words that she didn't have to beg as her legs parted around you, welcoming you as you took the initiative to penetrate her. But it wasn't as you usually would.</p>
<p>Normally when you and Asuna have sex it would be slow and gentle but now she needed you more than ever, there was no time for hesitation, so you plunged yourself deep into her in one go which made her cry out as her senses were clocking overtime to just convey how horny she was. Then her voice reached your ear; "don't make me beg". That was your cue to just hurry the fuck up and so you drew back and burrowed yourself back into her.</p>
<p>There was nothing gentle or intimate about this, it was just pure, unhindered desire as you kissed along Asuna's neck, sucking on a spot so to leave a hickey as she whined. She both hated and loved when you left a love bite; hated it because it would lead to embarrassing explanations to others on its origins but she loved them as well as they were your mark, the only mark she would allow on her body willingly was your mark. So you left a hickey, sucking on it just to make sure it was clear as your hips pumped against Asuna's, her pussy gripping so tightly, so desperately and yet so snugly around your shaft which was repeatedly buried into her slickness.</p>
<p>"Ha-harder" Asuna gasped into your ear and you looked into her hazel eyes, seeing her need as she told you to thrust harder. "Don't hold back" she moaned before arching her back as you drove your thrusts deeper into her slickness, relishing into the gripping heat of her needy cunt clenching down on you. Even if she wouldn't beg for it, Asuna needed you to fuck her and who were you to deny her?</p>
<p>Seeing her so needy when she is usually so composed encouraged you enough so you began to add even more of a drive behind your thrusts, getting faster as well as you fucked Asuna in a way that made her voice ring out and echo around the cave. Her arms and legs tangled themselves behind you, refusing to let go until she was satisfied but you were fine with that.</p>
<p>The hot grip of her pussy around her, her moans of pure need and the way she held onto you were each factors for you to not even consider stopping until she was satisfied. And so continued the merciless onslaught of thrusts with the intention of bringing your girlfriend to her next orgasm, your pelvis colliding with hers as you stared down at her.</p>
<p>With her eyes closed, mouth agape and the sounds of pleasure escaping Asuna, it all spurred you on more knowing she was enjoying it. Then she suddenly grabbed your face and crashed her lips against yours in a deep and heated kiss, one you returned as your finegrs tangled in her chestnut hair while you drove yourself balls deep into her with the slapping of skin starting to fill the erotic atmosphere of the cave.</p>
<p>As the kiss separated, you knelt up and lifted Asuna's legs over your shoulder before pushing them close to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs to keep them close as you pressed down against her, fucking her deeper and deeper to the point she couldn't hold back the next orgasm that rattled her body like an earthquake. Her body was ignited with need and she indirectly voiced this with a whine as she coated your shaft in her juices, making it easier to thrust deeper even as she was still in the middle of her orgasm. Asuna wasn't satisfied yet so why would you stop?</p>
<p>Another tongue tangling kiss showed that she appreciated it, eyes gazing into yours as you humped deeper into her gripping snatch before grunting at a sudden tightness. The grunt was enough warming to Asuna and she welcomed the viscous load of semen that poured into her, relishing the flood of heat that ironically made her shiver before you pulled out.</p>
<p>"Wa-wait! We aren't stopping yet, right?" She asked and you answered by laying Asuna on her side as you got behind her, lifting her leg so that your cum started to leak from her only to be plugged by you penetrating her again.</p>
<p>A long moan left Asuna as she felt your cock push back into her before she laid in your embrace as you resumed your thrusts, kissing her neck as your hand slid under her to massage her chest. Her moans were like a symphony to your ears, delighted noises leaving her lips as the tip of your cock pressed against her g-spot. "Right there!" Asuna gasped and your lips turned up against her skin as you focused that spot, pounding against it as it rattled your girlfriend's body with a bliss that she had never felt before.</p>
<p>But there was something going through Asuna's head as she told you to stop for a moment, an action that started to ignite the flame in her loins again so she acted quickly.</p>
<p>So after shoving you onto your back, Asuna mounted your lap and collided her lips to yours in an act of desperation that showed how deep she was into the madness of her horniness. Then, in keeping with her epithet, Asuna had penetrated herself on you within a flash, trembling as she felt you inside her again before pulling your hands to her waist.</p>
<p>"I wanted to be on top'' she said as she began riding you were a fervour, enjoying the feeling of your fingers traversing her figure as she bucked wildly in your lap. Asuna leaned her head back with her mouth falling open as she felt your cock dig deep into her cunt, hitting all the right spots while keeping the warmth of your previously ejaculated load inside her. Never has she felt such pleasure and she couldn't get enough, composure slipping away more and more by the second as she rode you with a gusto.</p>
<p>Your hands slowly, with a sense of deliberateness, ran over Asuna's figure, one going up to massage her chest as the other grazed her body with your fingers. This combined with the pleasure of your embedded shaft to make Asuna shiver as she momentarily forgot about the aphrodisiac to relish the sensation of your fingers before the heat reignited again as your hands both slid down to grope her ass.</p>
<p>You bounced Asuna against you, staring up at you as she bucked wildly in your lap before you pulled her down to kiss you, hand returning to her ass afterwards, your lips moving together as she cupped your face before pressing her forehead against yours. "I need you" she spoke quietly as you looked into her hazel eyes, seeing her sincerity as she moaned that she didn't like the beg but that she needed you. "Please, I need you" she begged and you sat up to hold her close as you thrusted upwards, kissing along her collarbone before leaning to her ear.</p>
<p>"I'll go all night if I have to" you spoke quietly, gripping Asuna's waist no bringing her crashing down into your lap me not another orgasm that you joined her in. Her voice rang out around the cave as she hugged your head, shuddering and trembling as you came together before again hearing you whisper.</p>
<p>"I'll go all night if I have to". In the end you technically did go all night as after multiple orgasms and a plethora of different positions, you and Asuna laid in each other's arms as daybreak began to rise.</p>
<p>Asuna laid atop you, naked and sweaty as she felt her heartbeat soften and her breathing calmed down. It had been an intense night and you surely didn't disappoint her as she felt so satisfied as she snuggled against you, smiling serenely as you rubbed her back. It was the calm after the storm that was a horny Asuna but even with her satisfactory she had to address something and so looked to you.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry" she apologised which made you ask what for and she explained that she didn't mean to get all snappy with you before. "The aphrodisiac just got to me and...I took it out on you, so I'm sorry" she apologised before being surprised as you kissed her, telling her not to be sorry as you definitely enjoyed the night you had, a snappy Asuna aside. "Next time just tell me, I'm your boyfriend so you don't have to be all proud around me, we both know I'm not when around you" you said and Asuna smiled before resting against you.</p>
<p>With the burning heat of horniness no longer plaguing her, Asuna took the time to enjoy the warmth of your arms around her as the fire that was used to keep you warm as well as light the cave was long burned out.</p>
<p>"I love you" she said and you kissed her forehead, saying you loved her too as you laid together. It was nice to lay there like that, relishing in the afterglow of the heat after the battle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>